Starless Night
by Moka-Chan8
Summary: I was a loner. I should have known better. But for a moment I actually felt like I belonged. For a moment, a bitter sweet moment I felt wanted… But as quickly as these feelings took place, they were quickly taken away... why? Why did he do it! ( Read to find out what happened...)


"_Nay, tempt me not to love again…" – Sir Thomas More_

Chapter 01.

i do not own inuyasha

* * *

_I was a loner._

_I should have known better._

_But for a moment I actually felt like I belonged._

_For a moment, a bitter sweet moment I felt wanted…_

_But then again I should've known because as I've stated before I was a loner, who should've known… who should've known that as a high-school student once you were classified in the food-chain as a loser, a loner, an unknown that there was no way in hell that you would belong… belong into that crowd of the "royals" as they called themselves._

_Each one self-centered, egotistical, conniving, cunning, and unbelievably beautiful, I have no one to blame but myself… I should've known better._

* * *

The bet.

* * *

"Okay so that's a no… right?" said a deep voice. "I mean I'm not stopping you, but she has no figure, none at all. It'll be like fucking a stick."

That said a tall gangly figure walked by the cars, with stringy black hair and baggy clothing, she held to the straps of her book bag as if her life depended on it and swiftly walked by.

It was the glare he sent that had him- Miroku quickly look for the next girl that would walk by them.

"Well Sesshomaru, this would be much easier if you told us what you type of girl you had in mind, I mean I can't read minds, and even if I could I would never want to enter that frost filled mind of yours!" Another voice called out from the inside of the polished black vehicle.

"Shut up! You flee filled dog-"Another called from the side of Miroku.

"What'd you call me you mangy mutt-"Inuyasha roared from inside the car.

Koga smirked "Oh you heard me! dog breath-"and that's when he spoke.

"Her." He said while smirking looking at the lone figure that was making her way to the school building but not before walking by them.

_She_ was dressed very darkly well in his opinion she dressed quite the opposite of him, her dark lustrous locks were pulled into a messy ponytail that then cascaded down over her shoulder and ended at her mid back in waves of black ink, she had bangs that were naturally pulled at the side that curled at the tip. She was wearing a grey fitted skirt that had red and black plaids line going through and ended at her mid-thigh showing her very long lean milky legs, a grey fitted shirt that had the name of some rock band in red going across her well endowed chest called _"Trapnest"_, red and grey customized converse, black ankle socks that scrunched at the ankles and a form fitted leather jacket and to complete her ensemble black and red beats and a black leather strapped bag that hung from her shoulders. An oval shaped face, grey slanted but wide eyes, cute pouty lips that were glossed over with a light coat of pink, porcelain skin and long full lashes.

The males that were currently surrounding the car all couldn't help but let their jaws hang at the beauty that walked by, who really paid them no mind as she passed them as if they had never existed in the first place. The loud sound of her head phones were what they heard as she passed.

"_I reached into the sky__  
__Omoi wa todokanakute__  
__Chiisaku sora ni kieta__  
__Irotoridori no fuusen_

_I'm alone__  
__Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo."_

Miroku having snapped out his stupor shook his head as he watched her finally make her way to the school building. "Hm… A new student I suppose, I've never seen her around here before. And she likes rock music." He said as a frown made its way across his face.

"Who cares she was some smoken piece of ass! Ah Sesshomaru buddy you always seem to find the good looking ones, this my man is your year!" he yelled while him and Sesshomaru engaged in a fist shake (?).

Sesshomaru smirked, his golden eyes shined with mischief as the wind blew through blowing his sliver/white hair and fringes to the side.

Inuyasha scoffed "Now ice-princess don't get to far ahead of yourself, in order for the damn plan to work you need to take your time and make her fall for your igloo ass." Inuyasha reprimanded as if he were some wise monk/elder.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "I don't need you telling me anything _little brother_ I can very much well take care of myself. Thank you but the concern is most definitely not needed." He said in monotone, immediately going back to his cold and un-approaching tone.

Inuyasha 'Kehed' "Trust me fluffy that was no concern, just don't want your hideous ass come crying to me when she rejects you." He said, only to have Sesshomaru growl.

Then the bell rang, and they dismissed themselves to their classes.

` o ` o ` o

The class was in a full up roar students chatting, desks that were once in straight perfection were now askew. The chairs were lined by rows, and columns that then slanted up making it look like some college seminar was being given.

The door to the class opened and in walked in the male teacher and the girl from the parking lot, which quickly caught the attention of the students in class as the quickly turned forward.

Mr. Takehiro spoke "It seems as if we have a new student in class…" he started and then stared at Rin expecting her to finish.

She sighed and stepped forward "My name is Rin, Inchinose, Rin." She softly said as she looked up at her classmates, and of all the 32 students in the room her eyes were glued to the golden ones that felt like they were peering through her, she held her breath. The corner of his mouth twitched as he watched her tense, oh yeah this school year was to never be forgotten and he'd _make sure._

* * *

EH WHAT DO YOU THINK… ITS MY FIRST SESSH/ RIN FIC…

REVIEW & TELL ME WUT YOU THINK.. / 3


End file.
